


One More For The Road

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gentleman Thieves, Once Upon a Time: Out of the Past, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like <i>their</i> baby will draw a crowd like this, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"It’s nice to be _invited_ for once, isn’t it?" Jefferson said, looking devastatingly handsome with his rogueish grin, gold-embroidered coat, and I-belong-here lean against the pillar furthest from the dancefloor.

"Very." Between her jeweled gown and the beginnings of her baby bump, Priscilla felt radiant herself. "So let’s act like it. No skulking in the shadows tonight."

No _more_ , at least.

They danced, and glowed, and for the first time, willingly drew every eye in the room. Still...

"What’s that bumping my knee?" Jefferson asked through a blinding smile.

"What’s in your waistcoat pocket?" Priscilla returned.

A stuffed dragon and a crystal rattler. For their own baby shower.

"That was the last time," they promised in unison, and kissed, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
